Decadence
Decadence is third chapter in Hotline Miami. It is the first chapter where player meets a new enemy (Appears as a Boss in the chapter). This is also the chapter where Jacket saves and meets The Girl, his future housemate and implied girlfriend. This chapter takes place in April 25th, 1989. Apartment * Pizza crumbs on the made bed. * 3 pizza boxes by the front door * 2 pizza boxes on the kitchen table. * 1 Pizza box on the couch. * Trash bag immediately outside front door. * New cut-up newspaper on top of old cut-up newspaper on coffee table. * Newspaper clipping on kitchen counter: ** ...another massacre has been reported on NW 184th St... ...string of gang related violence throughout Miami Phone Call "Hi, It's 'Kate' from Hotline Miami's dating service. We have '' set up a date for you this evening. She'll be waiting for you at Southwest 53rd place. As usual, make sure you wear something fancy."'' Walkthrough Decadence introduces a new enemy type in the form of the Producer, but this new enemy is not encountered regularly until Neighbors. This chapter requires careful planning/quick reactions in order to succeed. *First section: Both the west-most rooms can be cleared by rushing with a melee weapon when both enemies are close together and not too far from the entry point. The enemy in the hallway can be killed by either throwing a weapon the executing or by approaching him through the top doorway. The eastern room can be cleared through a combination of luring and door camping/rushing. *Second section: The mobster near the pool table can be melee'd if one is quick but be wary of the gun wielding mobster who has line of sight to him. The bottom right room can be cleared through rushing, same with the bathroom. Shoot the mobster in the middle doorway and then quickly shoot the mobster that comes running through the top door. Spray at the two enemies in the top left room and aim lock onto the enemies in the dining room and take quick pot shots. Pick up a shotgun with at least two shots left before taking the stairs. *Third section (boss): Here you will fight with the Producer. The producer will attempt to melee you and moves very quickly. He also knows where the player is at all times regardless of line of sight. To defeat him, shoot him with a shotgun. He will get knocked down by the blast. Once he is knocked down for the second time, quickly run over to him to perform an execution on him. Once the producer is dead, The Girl will ask you to 'finish what you came here for'. Jacket proceeds to pick her up and take her to his car. She can be found in later chapter introductions in Jacket's apartment. Dialogue clearing out the second floor and returning to the first, The Producer is standing up from his seat with his coat removed, revealing a bulletproof vest The Producer: ''Gotta do everything by myself, huh...'' defeating the Producer he lies helpless on the ground The Producer: ''Oh God... *COUGH* Please, don't!'' gouges out The Producer's eyes Jacket walks to The Girl The Girl: Yeah... just get it over with... I knew it would end like this *COUGH* Jacket tries to leave without The Girl The Girl: ''Hey... Asshole... You can't just... *COUGH* leave me here... I've got no where to go... Why don't you finish what you've started?'' carries the girl to his car Outro In Beard's bar: Hi there, welcome! ... You don't look well, sir. Are you alright? Are you sure it is OK for you to be drinking? Alright... then I will get you something special. Do you like sweet or sour? Maybe you want it bitter? I think I know what you want... one moment. Item: Custom drink Other people: several inserts of Hotline Miami soundtrack contributors around the bar, similar to the party in Down Under. * Eirik Suhkre is staring out the front window * Elliott Berlin is a tattooed man leaning against a wall. * MOON is passed out on the bathroom floor after vomiting. * Scattle is at the jukebox * Jasper Byrne is the blonde man seated on a bar stool smoking a cigarette. * Coconuts is sitting at the bar in a plaid shirt drinking a bottle of beer * Sun Araw is the red-capped man surrounded by cups of beer * Nigel Lowrie (the game's publisher from Devolver Digital) is seated alone at a table talking on a cell phone. * Perturbator is wearing sunglasses and a spiked wristband swaying intermittently at the bar. Music The main song for this chapter is Hydrogen by M.O.O.N. When fighting the Producer, Release by M.O.O.N is played. Hydrogen also plays over Neighbors and Deadline. Release plays over the Metro fight with Bum, the Biker fight in Neighbors, the SWAT raid in Crackdown, the Van Driver fight in Deadline, and the Jacket fight in Prank Call. Enemies *Mobster *The Producer (Boss) Unlockables *Don Juan Mask - Lethal Doors (upon high score) *Puzzle letter at the right of the large table on the second floor Gallery HotlineMiami 2012-10-31 11-47-05-46.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-10-31 11-47-42-97.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-10-31 11-49-31-95.jpg Producer2.png Producer3.png Producer4.png HotlineMiami 2012-10-31 11-50-39-91.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-10-31 11-50-55-83.jpg Category:Chapter